


War of kingdoms

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Assassin Castiel, Implied Consent, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Dean, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Prince Dean, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was sent to kill the heir to the winchester crown, the young prince dean, learning that once a month he is locked away in his room for a week with no gaurds. Perfect time to strike...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of kingdoms

Dean Winchester panted and whimpered on the bed, his body on fire. The young prince wiggled and kicked on the bed, his body was in heat. The young prince was secretly an omega, his secret kept quiet by locking the young prince away in the isolated part of the towers of the castle till it was over. Dean's heat normally lasted a week, and he hoped tomorrow his heat will be gone.

He squeezed his amber eyes closed, that glowed with his heat, when a noise caused him to open his eyes and sit up. He panted staring a figure covered in black, a black mask covered his face and the only color was the blue eyes that stared at Dean. He must have climbed up into the tower through the window, but Dean wasn't much able to process the man or the knife in his hand. What instantly clicked, was the fact the blue eyed assassin was an Alpha.

 

The man must have just realized why they always locked the prince away in this tower every month for a week. The man stood unmoving, taking the smell of the ready and needy omega, as Dean stood up. Dean's body covered in a thin white gown, now see through, because of the sweat. He walked up to the conflicted alpha, the alpha obviously conflicted between His next course of action.

 

When the omega softly pressed against him, nuzzling him weakly and needy. He purred against the assassin, his arms wrapping his neck as he gave himself over to the alpha. The alpha froze at the touch, but his resolve was destroyed by a little nip by the purring omega.

 

Before he knew it, The omega found himself on the bed, the assassin on top of him, rocking his hard erection against Dean's. The assassin pulling the mouth area of his mask down, as he captured the lips of the prince, the prince moaning and whimpering pushing the assassin's head closer.

Rocking his erection against the alpha's the alpha groaned in obvious approval as he slid his tongue hungrily against the Omega. The assassins hands pushing up the nightgown, exposing the naked body of the omega, the smells of heat so strong he had to stop himself from just taking him. Though he slid his fingers against the Prince's hole teasingly, and the omega whimpered.

 

"Please. Please. " The Prince whimpered as the assassin smirked sliding a finger in, and the Prince's body went tense gasping and moaning as the assassin smirked watching the prince like a hungry animal stalking his prey.

 

"Looks like you already prepped yourself for me." The man whispered which caused the prince to shiver as the assassin pulling his fingers out licking them. Dean shivered, opening his legs wider, exposing himself to the alpha. The alpha smirked eyeing the Prince's body, before he slid his cock out of his pants as he moved to position himself. The omega watched needy as the cock pressed against his wet hole.

 

Dean bit his lip, as he slowly watched the cock head enter him. Feeling as he pushed himself deeper into dean, dean gasped feeling the amazing feeling of an alpha entering him. Dean didn't have to cry out for more as the alpha instantly started to buck his hips, moving in and out of the omega with passion. Dean cried out and whimpered, letting the alpha take him happily.

 

"Yes! Ah!" Dean bit his lip, as the assassin moved pressing deeper into him. His head spinning with lust, he pulled him into a kiss, their tongues slid together. Dean's fingers tangled into the alpha's head mask, as the alpha felt it starting to loosen. Quickly he flipped the omega, Dean gasped as he was pinned on his stomach. The alpha pounding him harder, as Dean gripped the metal frame of his bed. Dean rocked back into the alpha, just wanting more, needing more.

 

"So...tight." The assassin moaned into the Omega's ear. Dean gasped when he felt the alpha nip at the Prince's neck, making him more aroused than he was before. The neck being sensitive during heat, the fact the alpha nuzzled it caused Dean's leg into shake in pleasure.

 

"Alpha!" Dean bit his lip as he felt the assassin slide his hand around his throbbing erection. Dean rocking back into his cock and forward into his hand, whimpering in pleasure. "Harder!"

 

The alpha pulled the Omega's hair, pulling him back to kiss and tease his neck, slamming harder into him. Dean gripping the pillows, his back arched as their skin slapped together. Dean rocking back roughly, his eyes glowing green as he felt himself growing close.

 

the alpha could smell how close was getting, speeding up his hand on Dean's cock, he pounded him quicker with more force. His eyes glowing blue as he felt the omega start to cum, Dean's cock throbbing in his hand as the Alpha bit down on the Omega's neck. Dean cried out in pleasure, letting out a howl, as the Alpha came deep inside the ready and needy omega. Coming down from their high, the assassin licked at the mating mark that he had made to claim dean. Though it wasn't complete, they were partially mated.

 

"Prince Dean?!" A guard called from behind the locked door, trying to get it. "Prince Dean!"

 

"Shit." The assassin pulled out, sliding himself back in his pants in one swift motion he moved to the window.

 

"W-wait!" The omega whimpered weakly, reaching towards him. The assassin could the feel of their bond, mistake or not he wanted to stay. Wanted to snuggle with his new mate, and cuddle. The door started to bust open, as he yanked his eyes away jumping from the window and was gone.

 

 _____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO MARRY YOU OFF?!" Dean's father yelled as the prince looked annoyed rolling his eyes. His hand rubbed his hands over his baby bump, now on his third month of pregnancy. His head resting in his palm. His father angrily paced around the throne room. "PREGNANT?! HALF MATED?! NO ONE WANTS USED GOODS! I WAS HOPING TO THROW YOUR ASS TO SECURE ONE OF OUR ALLIES! NOW I HAVE NOTHING! THE WAR AGAINST THE NOVAK FAMILY WILL DO US IN! I HAVE NOTHING TO BARGAIN WITH, JUST A USELESS HEIR! IT'S NOT LIKE THE NOVAK'S WILL COME TO US TO END THIS WAR OR WANT A WORTHLESS-"

 

"Excuse me." A voice stopped the rant, as the king turned to the voice. Before he stood black and blue colored armor, with the angel sigil on his chest. Blue eyes fell onto dean who instantly sat up.

"A...Novak?" The king was taken back, as the man walked up to him. Handing him a scroll, the king opened it confused.

"I had my father sign the peace treaty personally." The man stated.

"Y-you're the prince?" The king stammered.

"Yes, I am Prince castiel of the Novak's." Castiel bowed.

"W-what? B-but...?" The king was confused.

"We want peace, but of course we have conditions." Castiel stated his eyes staying on Dean. His eyes traveling up the pregnant omega, who looked at him like he saw a ghost.

"What conditions?" The king scoffed.

"I would like to mate with your son." Castiel stated as Dean softly smiled.

"He's half mated and pregnant I don't think-" The king started but castiel ignored him walking up to dean. Taking Dean's hands, he smiled at him.

"It's you." Dean smiled tears in his eyes, as castiel pulled him towards him softly kissing him. Castiel's hand trailing up the stomach of his mate, feeling the baby that growled inside him. Happy finally reunited with his mate, happily ever after.


End file.
